Immense Changes:Punking out
by TheBestOfBothWorlds
Summary: Punk!Harry! Harry meets Lucius and Draco in a store where he works, Lucius wants Harry to turn Draco into a man his mother won't want, so Draco won't have to be Voldie's consory. Can he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

FanfictionHarryDracoTwoDraftOne

A young man walked down Privet Drive. He was wearing a black net shirt, and a pair of low riding leather pants decorated with a lot of silver chains. He had hair that was long, but not so long that he could not spike it. It was ebony black with blood red tips. He was wearing black eyeliner, thickly covering the upper and lower lids.

He was wearing black lipstick, and his right eyebrow was pierced. His lip had a silver hoop through it, and if he opened his mouth, you would see a silver stud in his tongue. He walked towards the park, and saw a group he was familiar with on a street corner.

It was a group of both men and women, all with a tattoo or piercing. They were what the inhabitants of Surrey called 'punks' or 'street walkers'. He joined them, greeting a few with nods. He walked to his friend, Suzzahne, and gave her a nod. She replied by nodding back.

The group made their way to the club, the Black Cat. They went inside, not having to flash ID, and got something to drink. Suzzahne got the group a round of drinks and they sat, drinking, into the early hours of the morning.

He went home and went to bed. He woke the a few hours later, and changed into a tee-shirt and jeans. He went out of the house, putting a wandless glamour charm on himself to hide his hair. He took out his contacts and put on the hideous glasses he had worn for a long time. He combed his hair and left.

He walked down the street to the department store where he worked. He was a salesman for the men's department, and did the fitting and ringing up of articles of clothing.

He had been working for six hours when a man with long silver blonde hair strutted into the shop. Harry quickly swept his glasses into his pocket, muttering a spell under his breath to temporarily fix his vision.

Lucius Malfoy entered the department store, muttering under his breath about how his son wanted _muggle_ clothes, of all things. He saw a salesman by the counter and walked over to him.

He looked familiar, but Lucius could not place him. He waved his son over so that the man could measure him. The man carefully measured his son, and bustled around to find articles of clothing for Draco to try on.

Draco tried the stuff on, and Lucius bought the things that looked nice.

Draco followed his father into the men's department of the store. He saw the salesman about his age. He looked eerily familiar, but Draco saw no recognition in his eyes.

The man measured him, and found clothes for him to try on. He tried on everything the man brought over, and Draco had to admit that the man had good fashion sense. Everything he brought Draco looked good in. Draco looked at himself in the mirror. He was watching the man in the mirror.

Draco thought that he had good sense and looked good in what he was wearing. The man finished and Draco and his father left.

Harry wanted to disappear. Malfoy wanted to be fitted for clothes. Muggle clothes. He hoped that Draco did not recognize him. He would never live it down. But as he measured him, he felt the Malfoy heir looking him over. When he walked around the floor, looking for clothing for the young man to try on. He took things that he knew the blonde man would look nice in.

He felt the silver-grey eyes follow him all over the room, and Harry went quickly, wanting him to leave. He let the two Malfoy men decide on clothing as they went up to pay, he asked "Is that everything Mr. Malfoy?" And to his immense surprise, Malfoy senior asked him a most unexpected question.

Lucius was trying to place the man in his mind when said man asked him "Is that everything Mr. Malfoy?" Lucius looked surprised for a second and asked "So you are a wizard then?" and the man said a little nervously "I am. I know Draco from school. We are in the same year."

This man went to school with his son? And was in the same year? He said "Yes. Come to this address tomorrow at eight A.M. Don't be late." And he left. Draco followed his father.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Lucius asked who the salesman was.

Harry could not believe that he had made such a slip up. He would show up at the house in his most punk outfit. Then let them see if he is someone to regard as an equal. At least in his real form no one would be able to reconise him. Let them see him then. Maybe he would not be looked at like a cut of meat by the Malfoy heir. He would be insubordinate and make Malfoy senior mad enough to refuse him to ever talk to him or his son again.

That was what he would do. He would infuriate them. Maybe he would even have to spend less than an hour there. He ended his shift with a light heart and a plan in his mind.

Draco was shocked. That was where he remembered him from. But he was no Slythrin, that was for sure. He might be a Hufflepuff, or most likely a Ravenclaw. He would find out who he was tomorrow morning. he followed his father out the door, and was fully prepared for the interrogation the was sure to take place.

He wasn't surprised when the first question to fall from his father's lips was 'Who the hell was that?'

He turned to his father and said "I don't know. Its a mystery, I know he is no Slythrin, or a Griffindor. I know all of them. My guess is that he is a Ravenclaw. We will find out tomorrow."

They went down the block and into another store.

It was seven in the morning. Harry got up and took a shower, washing his hair. He spiked his hair and put on his eyeliner and lipstick. He shined his tongue stud and eyebrow ring until they sparkled, as well as the ring in his lip. He smirked into the mirror. He went to his room and pulled on a pair of incredibly low cut leather pants that were minimally looser at the bottom.

He pulled on a net shirt, putting a very ripped, very tight, t-shirt on over it, and adding a few chains to it. He put on a studded dog collar and some studded bracelets. He put on rubber bracelets and added more kohl eyeliner. He added a few skulls and crossbones here and there, and finished with black nail polish and a skull ring. The last thing he put on were army-style boots with dozens of chains on them. They clanked as he walked.

He smirked at himself in the mirror and wiped black lipstick from his lip ring. He left the house and called a cab to take him to the address that Malfoy senior gave him. He brought his lipstick with him, so that his lips were always black, never grey.

The cab pulled to a stop outside a huge mansion and Harry smirked and walked to the door. He used the knocker and the cab drove off. The door was opened by an elf. He handed the letter he had from Mister Malfoy to the elf, who took it to Lucius. The elf led him to a sitting room. Draco and Lucius sat on a sofa. Lucius looked momentarily shocked at Harry's appearance. Lucius gestured at him to sit.

He smirked and sat in an armchair, propping his feet on the glass coffee table. Lucius looked calm, as if this happened every day. He smirked mentally _Oh, yes. This is going well indeed._

Lucius was shocked as the elf led the man from the shop in. The man was looking different. He had on leather pants, a ripped shirt with net under it, eyeliner, lipstick, chains, studs, and had at least two piercings.

His hair was black and had bloody red tips. It was spiked and longish. It was a far cry from the well groomed man from the department store. He gestured to the man to sit and he did, putting his feet on the mahogany and glass coffee table.

The boots that this man was wearing were black and had chains on them. The kid looked so different, if he had not had that letter, he would have believed him to be another man entirely. He sighed and began to talk.

Draco was waiting on the couch for the man from the department store. When the elf showed him in, Draco was sure that his jaw dropped. The man was so much hotter. He was wearing leather pants that clung low and left nothing to the imagination, and had chains on them. His shirt featured a black background with the word 'Kiss' on it. He was wearing black lipstick and eyeliner, which showed off his creamy and pale skin and his deep emerald eyes.

The last comment stirred something inside him. It was a pang of something, but Draco could not place what. He looked to his father as he began to talk.

Harry looked at Lucius, feeling Draco look him over. "Well. This is...unexpected. What did you do exactly, because you can't use magic?"

Harry smirked and said "I used a glamour charm. It was wandless, so it was undetected." He looked at Lucius. He seemed to be digging his style. _No! he can't like it. He's supposed to get rid of me! This _so_ backfired._ Harry looked at Draco. He was not staring at him with distaste, he was looking at him like he was a bar of chocolate in a candy store. This was bad. Very bad. He turned his attention back to the older Malfoy.

"You can cast magic wandless? Well, I asked you here to see where you lived, and who you are. So, tell me."

"You know me well. I met you last year in the department of mysteries. I live with muggles, though I would do almost anything to live in the wizarding world. Now. Tell me who I am." He looked smug. He could see the wheels turning in both Malfoys heads. Then, they seemed to come to a realization. At the same time, they said "Harry Potter."

"You hit the nail on the head. Good job!" Harry said sarcastically.

Draco was looking at the man. When he said Department of Mysteries, he began to narrow it down. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. This man was the boy-who-lived. Harry Potter.

What happened to the goody-two-shoes Griffindor? How, in the name of Merlin, did he do that without bringing Dumbledore down on him? That was where he had seen those green eyes before. And he did not recognize him because he was not wearing those repulsive glasses.

_Who ever would have thought that Potter would look good in leather pants?_ He thought, his lips turning up into a predatory smile. Lucius cleared his throat and continued his speech.

_Harry Potter? How long has he been hiding that under his robes?_ Lucius thought. _But it does suit him. Draco would like that style. _And looking over at him, he saw the smile creep onto his lips. _Yes, he likes that style indeed._

He started talking. "Well, Harry, I asked you here today to help my son find sutible clothing, but, seeing how you normally dress..." he paused for a moment.

_Finally!_ Harry thought _He's gonna get rid of me! _ He smiled inside, and waited for the hammer to fall, while keeping his face blank.

Draco was scowling inside. He knew his father, and knew that his father was going to call an elf to escort him to the door. He was going to hex his father after Harry left. He waited for the words to fall from his lips.

"I insist that you stay here and help him. Salazarr knows Narcissa hates that style, and I need to keep Narcissa away from Draco. You would live here, if you prefer, because I know that those muggles treated you badly. Dumbledore never checks up on you?" A sigh from Harry and the words "He doesn't." "Well then. Do you want to stay here and have training lessons with Draco?"

This was not going right. He was supposed to kick him out. And he wanted Harry Potter under his roof? He could get away from the horror that was the Dursley household, but would it be better here? And what if Lucius was planning on handing him over to the Dark Lord?

"I need to be sure that you will not hand me over to the Dark Lord. I cannot come and live here only to be knocked out and wake up in a cell beside Voldie- poo, can I now?"

Lucius was quick to assure. "That will not happen. I never had the dark mark. There was always Avery using Polyjuice potion during the raids. I would be locked by Narcissa in a closet and left there until the raid was over. Narcissa wanted me to be seen as a Death Eater, so that our family would look like a dark family."

After the little speech, he removed his robes and rolled up the sleeves on his button down shirt. He turned his arms over to expose pale unmarked skin. There was no smudge of the Dark Mark on either arm. Harry was pleased. He felt no black smudge on his aura, Voldemort's followers all had a smudge on theirs. He was satisfied. He looked to Draco, seeing a clean dark green aura surrounding him.

He was surprised to say the least. He focused his attention on Lucius. He had a dark shade of blue as his aura. He loved studying auras, it was what kept him awake during History of Magic. He watched his aura thoughtfully, knowing that Draco was looking at his eyes, which Dean had said turn gold when he did his aura studying

Draco noticed that Harry was looking at him, and then he looked into his eyes. He gasped: Harry's eyes had turned gold! His father was looking at him closely. Harry turned to his father. He looked at him a few moments, and his eyes blinked back to the emerald green that was his normal eye color.

He looked awesome with gold eyes. But he looked godly with his green eyes. Draco wondered vaguely what Harry was doing to turn his eyes gold. He shrugged, he didn't care as long as he did it again sometime. He turned his attention back to his father as he spoke again.

Lucius noticed that Harry was looking intently at him. He looked at him closely, and noticed that Harry now had eyes a rich golden color. Harry seemed to be pleased and his eyes reverted into their original green. "Harry. would you like to stay here?" He asked again. Harry seemed to think it over before nodding.

"Good! Wishie!" He called. "Show Mr. Potter to the firelight bedroom upstairs." Lucius told it. Harry followed the house elf up a marble staircase, swinging his hips slightly.

Harry looked at his father a moment before nodding._ He's staying!_ Draco thought, watching Harry stand and follow the house elf. Draco watched him walk up the stairs.

Draco wondered for a brief moment why he had never seen Harry swing his hips before, and then deciding he didn't care. He watched until Harry was out of sight before turning to his father.

"What happened to him? Why does he dress like that?" Draco asked his father. "I don't know. But I think he looked like that for a long time." Lucius said softly.

Harry almost laughed out loud when he felt eyes on his leather clad arse. He only hoped it was Draco staring, and not Lucius. He followed the meek little house elf down a corridor and stopped when she did.

"This is being Little Master's room." The elf said. "Oh, no Master, stuff. You can call me Harry, if you want." Harry said. the elf looked shocked. "You would let me? Like an equal?" The elf squeaked. "Sure, I did live like a house elf for most of my life, and treated worse than any I have ever met." Harry said, and the little elf started crying.

"Harry is so nice to Wishy. Wishy will help if you need anything. Just call." The elf said, popping away. Harry opened the heavy ebony door, and gasped at the room. it was elegant, done in mostly black, with a little white thrown here and there, with a huge black marble fireplace and candle-like light. Harry nodded appreciatively.

HE turned to the room, and began looking around. There were three doors on one wall, and one in a corner opposite the huge bed. Harry opened the first door. It went into a black bathroom. Harry saw a door straight across from the doorway he was currently standing in.

Opening the door, he found it housed shampoo, conditioner, and soap. A second shelf at eye level held hair potions, and the bottom shelf contained fluffy black towels. He exited the bathroom, not noticing the second doo in the corner opposite the huge shower, on the left of a sunken tub.

Shutting the bathroom door behind him, he went in the second door. It was a huge walk in closet, complete with shelves for shoes and hangers for clothing, as well as drawers. Leaving the closet, he went to the last door on that wall.

It opened into a small den, but it had an indoor pool sunken into one corner. There was a weight bench off to the right, and a mat to the left. There was another fireplace, as well as a desk with parchment, ink and quills.

With a smile, Harry left, and went to the door in the corner. Entering, he saw it was empty. Well, mostly empty, but there was a note affixed to the door. Reading it, Harry chuckled.

"In case you need to let it all out. Also, it's soundproof." Harry read with a chuckle. Turning his face skyward and shutting the door, he let out a scream, pouring his rage into it. When he ran out of breath, he took a deeper breath and screamed again. He never noticed that the door was ajar and Draco was standing in the hall. Lucius came behind him and said "Well, apparently he is a screamer." He remarked. Draco blushed at the innuendo.

They heard Harry open the door, going back into the bedroom. Lucius knocked three times. Harry opened the door. "Can I help you?" He asked, and Lucius said "Would you like to get your belongings from the muggles?" He asked, and Harry nodded. "I do need all my stuff. My clothes, hair dye, jewelry, and makeup." Harry said, fingering his red-tipped hair. "I'm about due for a new colour. What do you think of acid-green?" Harry asked. "I don't know." Lucius replied, looking preoccupied.

"Well, I can go get my stuff." Harry said, shutting the heavy ebony door. Lucius caught Harry's arm. "We will go with you." Lucius said. "Draco can see it as a learning experience." He said, and Harry shrugged. "It won't be pretty. You might want to bring a few healing potions." Harry warned. "Vernon gets a tough aggressive when it comes to me." Harry warned, and Lucius puffed up.

"Well, if he touches you, I will just immobilize him for the time we are there." Lucius said, and Draco looked shocked beyond belief. "Has he hurt you? "He asked, fearing the answer.

"Yeah, sometimes." Harry said, wincing slightly. At Lucius's pointed look, he sighed. "Daily, all right?" Harry said, and Draco looked angry. "Well, you have the Malfoy men behind you now, he will never do anything again." Draco said. Harry shrugged. "Hermione and Ron said that, and it just got worse." Harry remarked, and Lucius cleared his throat.

"We should be going." Harry said softly, breaking eye contact with Draco. "I want to get this over with." Lucius and Draco stepped aside. "We can go in my car." Draco said, leading the way down the marble staircase. Lucius said "Fine, fine, but stop somewhere and get gas." Lucius said, sighing as Draco stopped in front of a door in the entrance hall.

"We can go through the garage and get to my car. It's cooler than dad's car." He said, opening the door to a garage that housed four covered cars. Draco went to the second car, and carefully drew back the cover, exposing a black sports car. Harry ran his fingers over the side of the car, a Grand Prix. "It's awesome!" Harry said, walking around the car, admiring it. Draco chuckled.

"Get in. Dad's in the back seat, so the teenagers can stay in the front, where they belong." Draco said. "Do you know how to drive?" Draco asked Harry, after they had gotten in and buckled their seatbelts. "Yeah, I got my license when I was old enough." Harry said. "I played 'designated driver' after parties and raves with my crew." Harry said. "What is a raid?" Lucius asked, as Draco backed out of the garage.

Harry looked at Draco. "You want the punk rocker look, right?" Draco nodded. "Than you have to listen to punk music." Harry said, turning on the radio to a punk rock station. Green Day was playing. "This is good music." Harry said, and Draco started tapping out the beat on the steering wheel.

"Also, loud music is good. Loud as in you can hear it outside as you drive down the street." Harry said, turning it up to a medium level. Draco turned it up farther. Lucius laughed from the backseat. "What do those words mean?" He asked.

"Oh. I forgot that this is an American station. Well, the literal meanings usually don't apply. Bastard's definition is a child born of wedlock, while most songs mean a git. A fag is a gay person or a ciggy, though it could mean about the same as bastard in some cases. A MoFo, or mother fucker, is also about as nice as a bastard. Bitch means female dog, but usually means a female that is always crabby or naggy. And finally, faggot is a pile of sticks, but usually is a name referring to a person, closely associated with fag or bastard." Harry said. Lucius looked mildly scared.

"And people write songs using those words?" He inquired, and Harry said "Yep. Nothing pisses someone off as much as a cusser. Also, if someone sugessts you go find someone who is, or become, pissed, hammered, wasted, loaded, or stoned, don't do that. Someone who is any of those things is either high or drunk, most likely both." Harry said.

"I'm sure I don't have to go over alcohol by name, but some slang for them are bub, brew, brewskies, bubbly, or booze." Harry said, turning to Lucius. you can legally buy these, but are present at a lot of parties, raves, and other get-togethers teens have. Drugs include weed, crack, meth, ice, black beauties, coke, smack, and special K." Harry said. "the only Special K you accept from anyone is a grocery store, and it's a breakfast cereal." Harry said. "We will go in-depth with that later though." Harry said, telling Draco directions to Number Four.

The pulled in the drive, and Lucius and Draco got out of the car. Harry followed, bracing himself for what was inevitable. Lucius rapped sharply on the door.

Dudley answered it, and Lucius gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Is Vernon Dursley home?" he asked, and Dudley nodded. "Dad! Someone is here to see you!" Vernon appeared and ushered the group into the room, never noticing his nephew.

"Muggle. You will relinquish your Nephew's belongings, and you will never harm him again. Is that clear?" Lucius said coldly, pointing his wand at Vernon's fat neck. "You can't! he needs to stay here!" Vernon said, smirking, thinking he had won this round.

"Why?" Lucius asked, and Vernon puffed up. "Because he needs protection from some madman." Vernon said. "The madman is dead." Lucius said, and Vernon deflated. "Take the nasty boy!" He bellowed, and he punched Harry seven times. Lucius shook his head and aimed his wand.

"I think castration would be appropriate, what do you think son?" He asked. Draco, who was trying to keep Harry conscious, nodded. After performing the curse, Lucius scooped Harry into his arms.

"Harry wasn't kidding." Draco remarked as they went to the car, where Lucius fed a barely-conscious Harry a healing potion. Harry perked up slightly as the potion began to work.

Soon, Harry was sitting up and he went and retrieved his things. Lucius followed him, going into 'bodyguard' mode. Harry walked in, over to a cupboard. He unlocked it wandlessly, and pulled out his trunk and wand. He shrank them, and went up to the room.

Upon entering, he dug a couple of cool backpacks out of his closet, which he started stuffing clothing in. after fitting the entire closet into one, Harry got another and started shoving shoes inside it. Placing that one aside, he put bottles, rubber gloves, and boxes of people with violently coloured hair inside. Zipping it shut, he grabbed another and started sweeping jewelry, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lipstick inside. The last was filled with decorative chains and stuff from under the loose floorboard.

After cleaning his room, he moved out of the room, Lucius trailing behind him. putting his stuff in the trunk of Draco's car, he climbed in, saying "Let's go. We have a lot of shopping to do today, and we need all the time we can get." Harry said.

Draco shrugged and listened as Harry directed him to an international floo system. Draco shrank the car, and they went into the office. He flooed all three through at one time, and they flew out into a wizarding bar. Draco looked around.

Harry shepherded the Malfoy men out. they looked up at the skyscrapers, and Harry dragged them to an alley to resize the car. Harry drove, and they stopped in front of a barber shop. Harry told the two other men to follow him. he went inside, and Harry was assaulted by questions.

"Harry! It's so great to see you! Where have those awful relatives had you locked up for the last month?" a lady who was shaving an old man's beard. Harry smiled. "Usual Candi! How have you all been?" He asked, and Candi shrugged. "Same old, same old." She brightened. "Andre and I changed our hair again!" She announced, and Harry looked closer at her lemon yellow streaks.

"Awesome!" He announced. "Did Andre get the same colour?" Candi nodded. "Except he got his ends done." Harry smiled, before looking back at the Malfoys.

"Candi, this is Draco Malfoy and his father, Lucius." He announced, and Candi squealed. Harry shook his head. "He isn't." Candi's smile widened. "Yet." She said with an air of finality.

"He's a keeper." A voice behind them said. Draco and Lucius jumped and spun, but Harry calmly turned with a chuckle. "Andre, it's not nice to scare people." He mock-chided. Andre gave a deep laugh. "Friends?" He asked, but Harry answered the unspoken questions. "Yes. They are my friends." He put an almost unnoticeable emphasis on friends.

"Well, I'll get Java and we can go somewhere to talk." Andre said, inking arms with Candi. "Oh, Lukas is going to come as well. Maybe one of your friends will hit it off." He said the last part into Draco's ear. "I don't even know if they are gay." He whispered back, before linking arms with Andre and Draco, and Candi linked her free arm with Lucius.

Harry, Andre, and Candi led the way to the back room, where a man with huge biceps and a shaved head was sipping coffee. When the group walked through the door, he set it down and scooped Harry into his arms.

"You are still too light." He said, and Harry shrugged. "How can you be heavy if you eat an average of a piece of bread every two weeks?" He asked, and the man nodded. "Who are those other guys with you?" Java asked, and Harry made introductions. Harry turned to Candi. "We need to fix Draco and Lucius." he said, and she grinned. "Fun!" she said, and Andre said "Well, first of all, how will we get to where we need to go?" He asked.

Well, Draco, Lucius, Candi, Andre and I can take Draco's car, and Java and Lukas can take Java's Viper. And if you can get Manny and Diablo here, we can really have fun. Unless, anyone has any complaints?" Draco looked over the group.

Lucius spoke. If you don't mind, I'll choose the car with less people in it." He said. Java nodded. "Okay, we have Draco, me, Andre, and Candi in Draco's car, and Java, Lucius, and Lukas in the other." Harry suggested. "Oh, Harry. shop called here to tell you your car is done." Candi said, and Harry have a whoop. "Finally. It better be cool." He said, and Draco looked interested.

"I can get Manny and Diablo, and Tessa and Danelle want to come as well." Java said, hanging up the phone. "Tessa, Manny, and Danelle are riding together, but Diablo wants to be with the crew." He said, and Harry nodded. "Are the girls taking Danelle's car?" He asked, and Java nodded. "So Tessa, Danelle, and Manny are riding in Danelle's car, Java, Lucius, and Lukas in Java's car, and maybe Diablo, and Draco, Andre, Candi, and I in Draco's car. Right?" Harry asked, and the group nodded as one.

"Let's go then. Draco, since we don't have to pick anyone up, we will be last in the line, and Java will be first, because he has to pick up Diablo and Lukas. Manny will be second, because Java's driving is really hard to follow, and Draco doesn't know where we are going. We will go to Manny's house to have them join our pool, right?" He asked. Java nodded, and Harry said "Then let's go!"

The group piled into the cars, and Harry ended up sandwiched between Andre and Draco, who was driving, in the front seat, while Candi sat in the back with her powder. The windows were down so Draco's eyes didn't water too much, but the smell of powder was really bad. Harry kept getting thrown against Draco, who didn't mind all that much. Soon, the two cars were in front of an apartment complex. A man was waiting for them, and he climbed into Java's car. Another apartment later, the first car was full.

They stopped in front of a duplex, and a group of punk girls got into their car and drove behind Java. The three cars stopped in front of a huge building. "Welcome to the Mall of America, Draco." Harry said as they drove around, trying to find a good spot in the parking lot. The three cars pulled into spaces beside each other, and the people in them got out. Draco got a good look at the other people.

Harry made introductions, and they went into the mall. Four hours later, they left, in a different car arrangement. Draco had Diablo, Harry, and Candi in his car, Manny, Andre, Danelle, and Tessa were in one, and Java, Lucius, and Lukas were in the last. They went to the Barber shop, and got started.

Seven hours later, the group stepped away from the two Malfoy men. "Perfect!" Candi declared, and Harry nodded. Draco looked fabulous. He had black eyeliner, black shadow, with dark grey smudged in the corners of his eyes. They were smoky, and looked absolutely wonderful. His clothing consisted of baggy jeans that were ripped and chained. Candi had used temporary hair dye in a bright electric blue to dye the tips of Draco's hair. Draco looked like he was made for the look.

Lucius was wearing smoky blue-grey shadow at the outer corners of his eyes, with blackish-navy shadow tapped around them and smoothed onto his lids. His eyeliner was black, and the base for his shadow was a dark black. He was wearing leather pants which were moulded to his thighs and bum, and were looser at the bottom. His shirt was a shredded Green Day tee. He looked rather striking with bright red at the tips of his long hair, with long parts totally dyed. All in all, they had done well.

Harry led them to a mirror, and they looked at themselves for long moments. "Is that me?" Draco asked, and Harry nodded. "Your turn!" Candi called, and Harry was put in a chair for half an our while they worked. He looked in a mirror after they brought it out, and asked "Well?" Draco answered. "It's awesome!" He said. Harry was wearing black makeup, with a dark green shadow smudged into the corners of his eyes. It was striking. Harry had to admit, he looked hot. He peered closer at his reflection. "Am I wearing mascara and blush?" He asked, and Candi nodded. "Yes you are. And you look totally masculine as well." She said, and Harry sighed. Fine, fine, but Draco, Lucius and I gotta floo home. You can all come over sometime." He said.

Calls of goodbye were heard, and they left, Draco driving, Lucius in the front seat, and Harry, who slept in the back. They went back to the International Floo, and Draco shook Harry awake. They went back to the Manor, where Harry went to sleep on the sofa as soon as they stopped spinning around fireplaces. Draco covered Harry with a blanket, and then went to bed himself. Lucius looked over Harry a moment longer, before turning and entering his bedroom.

A/N: Plot bunny was bouncing around my head. I need to know, does anyone like this fic? Also, nothing you reconise belongs to me.


	2. Enter Narcissa & Making Out

A/N: the three men, as well as Harry's friends, are punk/goth, not stereotypical goth, thank you. Anyway, it was an honest question, so I hope it cleared the water a little. Anyway, onwards!

Immense Changes: Chapter 2 

Harry woke slowly, stretching in a cat-like manner, before noticing the soft blanket covering him. His left hand hit the arm of the sofa, and he slipped to the floor before folding the blanket. He walked to the bathroom, grimacing at the smudged makeup, and the black and green on his eyes from rubbing them.

He washed off all the makeup before walking to the kitchen, and asking where Lucius and Draco were. "In the dining room, master Harry." Twinkle told him, and Harry went to the room, grabbing a cup of black coffee. He smelled it, and he looked up to see Draco and Lucius staring at him.

"What?" He asked, and he smirked slightly. Draco was staring. " You aren't wearing any makeup." Lucius said, and Harry shrugged. "Not yet. I needed coffee far more than makeup at the present moment." He remarked, downing the coffee in two gulps.

"Now, finish up, I want to get started on Lucius's makeup before yours, Draco. I saw this on a muggle show on FUSE... something called Steven's Untitled Rock Show, or something." Harry said, and he swept from the room, Draco calling after him "But you need to eat something!"

Harry chuckled as he went to his room, grabbing the necessary jars and tubes for the makeup he was about to try on Lucius, as well as a roll of masking tape.

He went downstairs and sat at the table, waiting for Lucius to finish eating. As soon as his plate was clear, Harry went over, opening the biggest jar and putting a cosmetic sponge into it. He covered Lucius's face with the stuff, and he then carefully placed tape across his nose and cheekbones, and across his lower forehead, and opening another jar and dipping a sponge paintbrush into it, painting the space between the pieces of tape.

Smiling, he waited until the makeup dried, before carefully removing the tape. He held a hand mirror to Lucius, who studied himself in it. "You learned how to do this off of a show?" He asked. Harry shrugged.

"Draco, your turn." He said, and Draco eagerly hopped into the chair. "Now, this is not nearly as dark or elaborate, but I think it suits you. Harry said, opening a container of eye shadow. He set about lining Draco's eyes with black, and adding black and subtle blue shadow.

Humming his approval, he handed Draco the mirror and grabbed his trusty black makeup. He liked the black makeup, as well as emerald, and he finished his makeup in a matter of minutes. He capped everything, and carried it back to his room, coming back out as Draco had his hand raised to knock.

"Harry, Narcissa's coming today!" Draco said, and Harry rose splendidly to the occasion. "Draco. Get into leather pants with a miniskirt over them, and a silk shirt. Now go!" Harry said, and Draco ran from the room, Lucius entering.

"You. Into a pair of destroyed jeans, no underwear, and that destroyed flannel shirt over it, and let me fix it. Also, your black cowboy boots would look good. Give these to Draco." He ordered, handing Lucius a pair of studded combat boots.

Lucius left, leaving Harry to get himself dressed. Humming, he pulled on a pair of low-riding metallic black leather pants, a black net shirt, and a pair of black stilettos. He brushed his hair and had just set it down when Lucius and Draco ran into the room.

"She's on her way!" Draco said, and Harry shoved them onto his bed. He brushed out their hair, before shoving them to the dining room. He quickly said a series of spells, and loud music started banging.

Harry conjured nachos and a soda called Vault. He handed Lucius a bottle, opting to share his bottle with Draco. On spur of the moment, Harry conjured lipstick and applied a bright red to Lucius and a deeper red for Draco, opting for a dark blood red for himself.

He laid the lipstick on the table and told them to dig in just before the door flew open. The men ignored the woman in the doorway, and she stalked forward.

Harry took a swig of his Vault, offering the bottle to Draco, who took a drink himself, before going back to eating with his fingers. "Lucius!" Narcissa shrieked. "What, Narcissa? Can't you see I'm sharing a lovely breakfast with my son and guest?" He asked rather coldly. Draco stood, pulling Harry with him by the hand.

"We'll leave you two to talk." He said, and moved toward the door. "Oh, no you don't!" She screamed, before screaming "What are you wearing?" "It's called clothes, bitch." Harry said coldly, and Narcissa spun to him. "Who are you?" She asked coldly.

"None of your business, mother fucker." Harry said, before moving to Lucius. "Don't mention my name." He hissed, before looking at Narcissa and laughing uproariously. Narcissa turned red with suppressed rage.

Lucius, catching on, started laughing hysterically, saying "I know, I know." Harry laughed harder, before moving behind Draco and kissing his neck, making Narcissa shake with rage.

"Mmm." Draco said, tilting his head, allowing Harry more room. "I think we'll take this elsewhere." Harry announced. Narcissa growled. "You are not leaving my sight!"

"Fine." Harry said, before unbuttoning Draco's shirt, throwing it to the ground. Narcissa spluttered. Harry kissed his way from Draco's mouth to his left nipple. He teased it, causing Draco to moan. Narcissa was turning colours. "Stop them!" She yelled at Lucius.

"They wanted to leave, but you wouldn't let them, so you have to deal." Lucius said, eating another nacho without looking at the boys. "It's nothing new anyway." He added, causing Narcissa to explode.

"NOTHING NEW? NOTHING NEW?" she shouted, and Lucius has to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. "THEY'VE DONE THIS BEFORE?" she ranted, and looked at the boys.

Both were shirtless, and Harry was unbuttoning Draco's pants. Narcissa screamed before grabbing Lucius's arm and running from the hall. Draco and Harry stopped making out and collapsed into giggles. "That was so funny." Draco gasped. Harry smiled and nodded. "She thought…she thought…" Harry gasped, not able to finish his sentence.

Draco, who understood perfectly, nodded, wheezing. They heard footsteps in the hall outside of the door, and Harry conjured a box of chocolates, and began feeding Draco. Narcissa entered, screamed, and ran out again. Draco laughed, and Harry ate a caramel chocolate. He smiled, and licked his lips. "Mmm." He sighed. "Draco?" He asked softly. "Hmm?" Draco answered.

"Do you think we were good enough to get rid of her?" he asked, and Draco smiled. "If not, we can always make out in front of her." He said, causing Harry to laugh. "Who can argue with that logic?" Lucius entered. "She's gone." He announced.

A/N: What's better than Harry and Draco making out? Anyway, what do you think Narcissa should do? Ideas are welcome! In fact, ideas for any story besides Everything Happens to Harry are appreciated!


	3. Dun Dun Dun

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You people are so awesome!

Chapter 3

Lucius smiled at Harry, who was dragging the two Malfoy men around a town. He stayed clear of any alleys, but wouldn't give the aristocrats a good reason.

"Trust me. You don't wanna go anywhere near there." Harry said once more, but Draco persisted. "Do you really want to be raped or attacked? It could happen." He asked, and Draco shook his head violently.

"That's what I thought." Harry said, continuing to walk. Lucius and Draco followed, peering into the darkened alleys.

"We have stuff to do, could you possibly speed up?" Harry asked, causing the other two to jump slightly. "Where exactly are we?" Lucius asked, and Harry laughed. "America." Draco shrugged, tagging behind Harry. "But what state?" He persisted.

Harry sighed. "California." Draco sighed. "City?" "LA" Harry answered, cutting off any possible questions or comments by announcing that they had arrived where they were going.

Draco stared in awe at the huge building. "What is this place?" He asked, and Harry just walked inside, not bothering to answer.

Lucius looked around. "A bank?" He asked, looking around. "Not quite." Harry answered, walking forward to the desk and whispering something to the man at the front desk.

The man nodded and Harry smirked and walked back to the Malfoy men. Nothing. Just asking about something." Harry said, walking back out.

Draco shrugged and followed. Lucius sighed and tagged along. "Now. Where is it…there!" Harry said, walking down the sidewalk, Lucius and Draco power-walking to keep up.

Harry entered a grungy building and Draco followed, looking around. He knew instantly where they were. A tattoo parlor.

Lucius looked around as well, knowing what it was, and deciding something as well. Harry greeted a woman and talked in low tones with her for a moment. Then she led Harry into the back. Harry came out, looking no different than when he went in, and paid the woman.

Harry zipped his fly, leading the other men out of the building. Draco looked shocked and followed slowly. Harry hadn't noticed, but someone else had…

A/N: cliffhanger! No, I wouldn't do something so horrible to you. I'm writing some more, because you have been patient, I think, and you deserve more for being such good reviewers. :D

A man with black hair watched from an alley in between stores. He was watching the three men.

Each one was ethereally beautiful. They looked punkish, but the man decided it flattered them, not damper their looks. One had dark hair and striking eyes. The other two were brothers, or maybe a young father and son pair.

They had beautiful silvery hair, natural, no doubt. He decided to add one to his collection. He spent the rest of the day following the trio, who walked around the city.

Harry knew they were being followed. He had known for hours. Yet he acted nonchalant, knowing it would arouse suspicion of his companions if he acted paranoid.

He walked around the city, keeping to bright, crowded areas. He slipped into a store and shoved his companions through the floo.

Back at the manor, Draco asked what was wrong. Harry replied that they were being stalked. Draco looked a touch frightened, but brushed it off.

"So? It was a muggle." He said, and Harry laughed. "No. He is an American wizard. I have seen him before." Lucius cleared his throat. "So he can talk us through the floo? And apparate to where we apparate to?"

"Yes." Harry said simply, and Draco gave a muffled scream as the floo activated.

A/N: yep, I'm leaving it here. I have another chappie written, so I'll post it in a day or three. Just enough time to drive you insane. I'm so evil, I know, but next chapter doesn't have a cliffhanger, so it's all good. A few chapters from now, things will pick up. Drastically. So stay tuned, and drop a review.


	4. Frank', Pizza Making, Sev, and Syrup

A/N: Hahaha, I'm updating, cuz you guys are such good reviewers. Not entirely, but it was a very evil cliffhanger, as Beautiful. Malice pointed out. Now, all my lovely reviewers, I want you guys to keep up the good reviews. Some of these people read my other stories, so I'll thank them in any other stories they review. Also, the stalker has a major part in this story. I'm not gonna off him. Too bad, I don't like him. But, it's a necessary evil. (Whoever can guess what the man who said was taking about gets a free inedible, invisible cyber cookie and the next chapter will be dedicated to them.)

Chapter 4

A man stumbled out. Black shirt. Black jeans. Long black hair. Draco screamed, having seen the man, whom he didn't realise was following them. The man looked up through striking purple eyes.

"Malfoy." The man cocked his head. "I will return." And he was gone as quickly as he came. Lucius stared in horror at the fireplace. Harry looked troubled, and Draco looked ready to scream…again. But he didn't.

Harry sighed and turned to Lucius. "Do you mind me tampering with the floo?" Lucius just sighed. "Make sure he can't get through." He said. Harry quickly fixed the floo, and collapsed on the couch. Draco sat beside him.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what do you think he will do to us?" Draco asked. "I honestly don't know, Draco." Harry answered, causing Draco to gulp audibly. Lucius looked rather scared, and even Harry looked highly troubled.

"Can I not even have a week of peace?" Harry asked the empty air. Both Malfoy men reconised a rhetorical question, and just sat there, all thinking about the man.

A/N: For all purposes, the stalker will be called 'Frank'. This is not his real name, but I can't keep calling him man before I reveal his name, can I? Well, 'Frank' is actually based off a book I read by Dean Koontz…I think.

Less than a half hour later, Harry jumped to his feet and surged from the room. Draco followed, but Lucius stayed behind.

The fire flared and Lucius gave an unconscious shudder. Severus Snape fell out. Severus brushed off the ashes and looked in pure shock at Lucius.

"What in the name of Merlin happened to your hair?" was all Severus could think to say. Lucius chucked, before laughing outright hysterically, the stress of the day finally getting to him.

"Bloody hell." Severus said, calling Draco. Draco appeared, Harry just outside, and Severus's eyes widened comically.

Draco looked at his father laughing his ass off on the floor and began chuckling. He chuckled harder at the look on Severus's face, and he had to catch his breath before he could talk.

Lucius, however, was crying silently, tears streaming from his eyes as he wheezed out laughter. He finally got himself under control as Draco explained the situation.

Severus's eyes were wide as bread plates. "Bloody hell." Was all he could say before collapsing onto the nearest couch. Draco looked at his father, who was oddly enough, staring at the fireplace.

"Dad?" Draco asked, and Lucius looked at him. "Son?" he asked, and Draco smiled. "Dad, I think we shocked Severus speechless." He said, looking at his professor/godfather.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Lucius remarked, and Harry chose that time to enter the room. "Dray, Luce, we're having pizza for dinner." Harry announced, adding, "I'm cooking tonight. I don't trust the elves."

Lucius nodded, and Severus shot up. "Who is he?" He asked, and Draco backed up a little. "I'm going to help him." He announced, but Severus grabbed his arm.

"Not until I get an answer." He said coolly, and Harry sighed. "Tell the man already. He's a spy for both sides anyway." He said, and when no answer came forthcoming, he answered himself. "I thought you would reconise your spoiled little celebrity." He said coolly, "And why I'm here in none of your business."

Severus was shocked speechless for the second time in fifteen minutes, and Harry turned and left.

Draco followed, walking down to the kitchens, where Harry pulled out various things, heating some liquid, then mixing something from a packet and some sugar, and flour. Then he covered it and sat at a table. Harry began finding other items momentarily, shredded cheese, tomato sauce, unidentifiable spices, and a thick block of cheese, which Harry looked excited at finding.

Draco looked after. Harry conjured some round pans, and he set everything out. Then he opened the cans and sliced thick slices of a yellowish cheese that said 'Velveeta' on the box.

Draco decided that watching was boring, and began looking through the cupboards to find some chocolate. He found chocolate syrup, and he went to open it when Harry snatched it away. Draco pouted, but Harry stuck it in a pocket.

"In case she comes back." Harry said, smirking. (Anyone wanaa take a guess what he will use it for?)

So Draco relinquished the chocolate and settled for a dark chocolate bar.

Scene change

Lucius and Severus were looking at5 the door through which the two teens had disappeared.

"You three are being stalked?" Severus asked, and Lucius sighed. "Apparently."

"With the chance of sounding like the youngest Weasley boy, bloody hell." Severus said, shaking his head. "What would he do to you?" Severus asked, and Lucius shook his head. "I have no clue." He said, shaking his head.

**Scene Change…Stalker Lair**

'Frank' was waiting patiently for nightfall. He had decided to leave the two Malfoy men alone, they were too influential and had too many connections. But the third boy, the fairest boy he had ever seen, was perfect.

He would retrieve the boy in a week, in the dead of night. He knew they would tamper with the floo and make sure no one fitting his description could come through. But he had a plan.

A fallible plan, but a good plan nonetheless. He would wait. He had watched the boy for three years. He followed the boy under invisibility, and he knew the day he followed them back to Malfoy manor that he would see.

He would believe it to be the first time he had seen him, and he would have the upper hand. He would finally have his obsession.

A/N: Dun dun dun. Well, now you know a bit more about the stalker. Just a touch scary, huh. Well, about the stalker. You know who he is. His description is a bit off in the books, so it's not that easy. But anyone who guesses correctly gets a cookie. One final clue: IT IS NOT VOLDEMORT. Got it? Good. Now, who is it?


End file.
